Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display method and apparatus, and more particular, to a method for displaying an image such as a video currently being displayed on a terminal in synchronization on the image display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a portable terminal, which can exchange wireless voice telephony and information with other terminals, has become a requisite by the relentless march of technology. With the development of Internet-based technologies, the use of portable terminals has been increasingly expanded to other areas such as games, use of a remote controller using a local area network, or photographing of video by a mounted digital camera, and the like in addition to managing telephone calls, schedule management, etc. Thus, the user's need to manage and use a wide variety of different services and functions can be fulfilled. Accordingly, technologies in which the user can watch the videos of the portable terminal on the big screen of the video display apparatus by connecting the portable terminal to the video display apparatus are being developed.
Such a video display apparatus displays a video input from the outside. Then a device for providing the video on the video display apparatus may be a portable terminal, a DVD or a set-top box. Accordingly, technologies in which the user can watch the videos of the portable terminal on the larger screen of the video display apparatus by connecting the portable terminal to the video display apparatus are being developed.
However, although the user may watch the videos of the portable terminal on the bigger screen of the video display apparatus, there are complex problems and limitations associated with reproducing the videos of the portable terminal on the bigger screen of the video display apparatus when connecting the portable terminal to the video display apparatus. In addition, there is an inconvenience to have to directly operate the portable terminal in order to control the potable terminal during the reproduction of the videos on the bigger screen. Further, since the user has to directly operate and continuously control the portable terminal to continuously display the videos on the bigger screen of the video display apparatus, the user may not be able to freely and fully enjoy the videos of the portable terminal being displayed on the bigger screen of the video display apparatus.